onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagegisō
Kagegisō is a young S-Class Mage of the Red Lotus Dark Guild and a member of its' team: the Twelve Magic Knights. Profile and Stats Name: Kagegisō Alias: Shadow Puppeteer Age: 16 Classification: Human, S-Class Mage of the Red Lotus Affiliation: Red Lotus Gender: Male Height: 166 cm (5'5") Weight: 50.9 kg (112 lbs.) Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Orange Status: Deceased Powers and Abilities: Class: Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level Speed: Likely Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: Multiple Dozen to Hundred Meters Intelligence: Normal First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Kagegisō is a slim teenage boy of average height, with fair skin, bulbous orange spiked hair and purple eyes. His usual outfit consists of a black fur-collared jacket over a purple shirt, dark purple shoes and black pants. Kagegisō also wears a necklace with a charm, shaped like a snake's head, hidden underneath his shirt. Personality Kagegisō can be manipulative, unpredictable and utterly insane. Cruel and sadistic, he enjoys tormenting others for his own amusement and is even shown to have no compassion for his fellow guildmates, even insulting them when they are hurt. Kagegisō also demonstrates a tendency to break out into fits of deranged laughter. He is extremely cunning, with a tendency to make convoluted, yet effective plans, but when things do not go his way, Kagegisō becomes extremely psychotic and paranoid, to the point where he starts hurting himself with his own weapons, showing a masochistic side. Kagegisō also has a tendency to act alone, making plans on his own without any regards to other Dark Mages of the guild. History Plot Powers and Abilities Seith Magic: Kagegisō uses Seith Magic, known as "Umbral Possession", which allows him confine souls of various deceased demons into shadows, which he can create using his Shadow Magic, and manipulate them in any way he wishes. He can also use his own shadow as a medium for this magic, but such act causes serious pain and mental damage to the user, with a risk of the demon using Take Over Magic to take control of his mind and body. *'Black Mist': Kagegisō creates a shadow and confines the spirit of a demon, known as "Black Mist", within it, gaining control over the creature and its abilities. The creation can use Copy Magic to absorb the Ethernano from its targets and gain their abilities for an extended period of time. Kagegisō is not able to control any other demons, using Umbral Possession, when he uses this spell, nor use Shadow Magic or any other high-leveled spell. *'Shadow Lich': Kagegisō inhabits the soul of "Shadow Lich", a grim reaper-like demon, within the shadow of an inanimate object. Shadow Lich, just like Kagegisō, can use Shadow Magic, allowing it to move within shadows, like a Shadow Dragon Slayer, as well as create weaker copies of itself for diversions. *'Soul Marionette': Kagegisō creates a shadow, or uses the one of an inanimate object, to inhabit a soul of the demon known as "Soul Marionette" within it. The creature can use Puppetry Magic to control marionettes, which it keeps hidden in its body, allowing it to overwhelm the opponent with numbers. Shadow Magic: Kagegisō can use various spells to bend his shadow to any form to suit his needs. He can also use such magic to bend and control shadows of various other inanimate objects, as well as use his Umbral Possession on the shadows, inhabiting souls of various deceased demons within. *'Shadow Feast': Kagegisō bends and twists his own shadow, which takes the form of a big, deformed hand, in a rampage, delivering fierce blows to the opponent. He can further advance the effectiveness of this spell by bending the shadows of inanimate objects for omni-directional attacks, making this spell very hard to deal with for the opponent. *'Shadow Scapegoat': Kagegisō creates a weaker copy of himself out of the shadow of an inanimate object. The copy cannot move nor fight, so it is mainly used as a diversion or a facade against unsuspecting enemies. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Speed: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Great Magic Power: Weaknesses * Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Twelve Magic Knights Category:Red Lotus Members